Ghost
by Heaven Wings
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau hidup mu selalu dikelilingi oleh arwah? KiHae / GS Aneh bin ajaib


The Ghost

Pairing : KiHae

Rating : T

Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, Typo, OOC.

Don't like don't read, no flame

Selamat membaca ^^

"Eomma aku berangkat dulu ne" pamitku pada eomma ku tercinta.

"Ne, hati hati chagi" balas eomma dan mencium pipiku yang dibalas dengan ciuman di pipi eomma

Hai, nama ku Lee Donghae. Aku adalah seorang siswi Senior High School tingkat dua. Aku adalah putri tunggal dikeluarga Lee. Mungkin orang berfikir aku adalah gadis biasa. Ya, aku memang seorang gadis biasa, tapi itu dulu sebelum kejadian itu terjadi.

Eomma bilang saat aku berusia 7 tahun aku pernah hilang selama 2 hari hingga aku ditemukan oleh polisi tertidur di sebuah gua di dalam hutan. Bahkan aku tidak pernah mengingat kejadian itu.

Semenjak itu, entah kenapa aku menjadi agak 'sensitive'. Sebenarnya awalnya aku hanya dapat merasakan aura keberadaan para arwah. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu kemampuanku meningkat, dari yang hanya bisa merasakan keberadaan makhluk itu, melihat, berkomunikasi, bahkan sekarang aku bisa bersentuhan dengan mereka. Sedikit mengerikan memang, tapi itulah yang aku alami dalam hidupku selama 10 tahun terakhir. Awalnya memang mengerikan tapi lambat laut aku sudah mulai terbiasa.

Tapi hidupku menjadi kembali mengerikan semenjak seminggu yang lalu.

FLASHBACK

"Woaaaa indah sekali…." Seru ku gembira

"Sepertinya kau sangat gembira Hae?" tanya temanku Sungmin.

"Tentu saja, jarang aku bisa menikmati pemandangan bunga ume yang sedang bermekaran seperti ini."

Aku berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak yang di sampingnya berjajar pohon bunga ume yang sedang bermekaran. Ketika aku sedang menikmati suasana, aku melihat seorang pemuda sedang tertunduk duduk di bawah salah satu pohon ume.

Aku menghampirinya, "Hai kau baik baik saja?" tanya ku karena aku merasa terjadi sesuatu padanya. Tapi sialnya aku di abaikan. Huuh menyebalkan.

Kembali aku bertanya dan akhirnya pemuda itu menegakkan kepalanya melihatku. Aku tersentak melihat wajah pemuda ini. Satu kata yang bisa ku gambarkan 'tampan', tapi ada yang aneh wajahnya sangat pucat, mungkin dia sakit.

Saat aku kembali ingin menanyakan keadaanya, Sungmin menepuk bahuku, "Hae, kau sedang apa? Ayo kita pulang."

Aku menoleh kearah Sungmin, "Minnie lihat! Sepertinya pemuda ini sakit" ucapku pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya heran, "Kau ini bicara apa Hae, tidak ada pemuda di sini"

"Apa maksudmu tidak ada pemuda di sini, jelas jelas dia ada dihadapan ki…" ucapan ku terpotong ketika ku sadari ternyata memang tidak ada pemuda disini

"Mana? Sudahlah ayo kita pulang dan jangan bicara aneh aneh lagi" ucap Sungmin menarik tanganku meninggalkan tempat ini.

Haaahh lagi lagi 'mereka'. Tapi sepertinya agak aneh, aura pemuda tadi tidak seperti 'mereka' ya walaupun aga sedikit ada aura 'mereka'.

FLASKBACK END

Aku berjalan menuju sekolah hingga langkahku terhenti ketika ku merasa ada sepasang lengan yang memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. "Pagi Hae" ucap lembutnya di telingaku.

Tanpa ku perdulikan, aku melanjutkan langkahku setelah aku berhasil lepas dari pelukan nya.

"Hae.. kenapa kau mengacuhkanku. Menyebalkan" cibir sosok yang memeluk ku tadi

"Hae… Lee Donghae" dia terus memanggil manggil namaku.

"Diamlah" ucapku pelan

"Kau mengacuhkan ku" ucapnya lagi

"Kau ingin semua orang menganggapku gila? Bicara seorang diri di sepanjang jalan?" ucapku tetap dengan suara dan pergerakan bibir seminim mungkin.

Bisa di cap gila aku jika bicara sendiri. Bicara sendiri? Lalu sosok tadi ku anggap apa?

Ya aku memang berjalan berdua dengan sosok itu. Tapi jika dilihat oleh orang sepertiku, mempunyai 'kelebihan'.

Baiklah akan ku bertahu siapa sosok itu. Dia adalah Kim Kibum pemuda yang pernah ku temui seminggu yang lalu di bawah pohon ume. Setelah pertemuan pertama kami, kembali kami dipertemukan di tempat yang sama. Tapi bedanya dia menjadi terus menempel padaku.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya Kim Kibum seorang arwah yang terus menempel didekatku. Aku memang risih dengan nya. Apalagi jika menghadapi jiwa mesumnya.

.

.

Aku memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan Kibum yang tetap mengekor dibelakangku. Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki kelas dan langsung menuju meja di pojok belakang dekat jendela, mejaku.

Kibum duduk disampingku, "Hae, kenapa diam saja. Ayo bicara padaku" rengek nya

"Mau bicara apa?" ucapku datar

"Bicara apa saja, aku ingin mendengar suaramu Hae" ucapnya memelas, walaupun hal itu sungguh tidak cocok dengan wajahnya. Haha lucu

"Sudahlah, aku mau ke toilet" ucapku meninggalkan Kibum sendiri.

.

.

Toilet

Aku mencuci tangan di washtafle dan sedikit merapikan penampilanku. Tiba tiba aku merasa hembusan angin dingin disekitar leherku.

"Kau harum Hae" ucap sosok yang tiba tiba muncul dibelakangku dan dengan seenak giginya menciumi leherku.

"Ya.. Ki..m Ki….bumhmm, henthi…khan" ucapku susah payah menahan desahan yang diakibatkan oleh arwah mesum ini.

"Kenapa? Aku suka melakukan ini" ucapnya enteng tanpa melepaskan ciumannya dileher dan bahuku.

Kupaksa balikkan tubuhku dan sedikit mendorongnnya, "Ini toilet wanita, kau tidak boleh masuk kesini. Kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?" ucapku kesal dihadapannya

"Hahaha sepertinya kau lupa sesuatu." Ucapnya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. "Tidak ada yang bisa melihatku" ucapnya tepat di telingaku yang langsung membuatku merinding.

'Ah sial' rutukku dalam hati

Kibum pelahan mulai mendekati wajahnya dihadapan ku. Semakin dan semakin dekat hingga bibirnya memerangkap bibirku dengan seenaknya.

"Ki..bumhm.." aku berusaha melepaskan jeratannya tapi percuma saja. Ah kenapa aku bisa sesial ini sih. Dicium oleh arwah tidak jelas dan di toilet pula. Tidak elit ah.

Kibum terus melancarkan aksinya, mengklaim bibir ku. "Bummie…aa" Seakan terbuai oleh sentuhan memabukkannya akhinya ku keluarkan desahanku. Aku binggung bagaimana bisa seorang arwah bisa mencium dengan begitu lihainya. Emangnya di dunia arwah ada kursus mencium ya? *Ah Haeppa aya aya wae / Kibum: Diem lu thor, lagi asseek nii* #PLAK

Aku berusaha melepaskan pangutannya. Hei ini sudah 3 menit, aku butuh oksigen. Dia sih enak tidak usah memikirkan oksegen. Tapi aku butuuuuhhhh….

"Bummie…. Leph…aassshhh.. se..seshakk" ucapku mendorong tubuhnya.

Seakan mengerti Kibum melepaskan pangutannya. "Manis Hae" ucap nya mengusap bibirku.

"Haahh.. haahh kau gila" ucapku masih mengatur nafas.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan?" ucapnya dengan tersenyum jahil. "Dan aku suka panggilanmu tadi, Bummie. Aku suka, mulai sekarang panggil aku Bummie ne" lanjutnya.

"Tidak mauu.." ucapku langsung kabur melarikan diri dari jeratannya. Arwah mesum.

.

.

Pulang Sekolah *Cepet amat, hehe… maaf ya*

Akhirnya pelajaran hari ini selesai. Seperti biasa setiap pulang sekolah aku selalu menyempatkan diri melihat pohon ume sebelum pulang kerumah.

Kutelusuri jalan setapak yang dikelilingi oleh pohon pohon bunga ume. Hal ini mengingatkan aku pada Kibum. Langkahku terhenti tepat didepan pohon ume yang paling besar dibanding yang lain. Disinilah pertama kali aku bertemu Kibum.

Ngomong ngomong kemana dia? Ah sudahlah.

Aku mendekat dan menyentuh batang pohon ume ini. Seketika aku tersentak ketika melihat gambaran seorang pemuda sedang membaca buku di bawah pohon ini dan ada seorang gadis yang sepertinya tertidur dipangkuan pemuda itu. Ah bukankah itu Kibum tapi ada yang berbeda, wajahnya tidak sepucat biasanya. Dan siapa gadis itu?.Hingga gambaran itu hilang begitu saja bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang menerbangkan kelopak kelopak bunga ume.

Ada yang aneh

.

.

"Aku pulaanngg" ucapku memasuki rumah dan disambut pelukan oleh eomma ku tersayang.

"Selamat datang, mandilah dan siap siap makan malam ne" ucap eomma

"Ne" jawabku dan langsung kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar.

Sesuai perintah eomma aku langsung menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar ku. Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki kamar mandi, kutanggalkan satu persatu pakaian yang melakat di tubuhku. Ku masukkan tubuhku ke dalam bathup yang sudah terisi air dan sabun beraroma terapi. Paling enak berendam setelah menjalankan hari yang cukup melahkan bukan?.

Ku nyamankan posisi ku, menikmati harumnya aroma terapi yang menyelubungi ku. Seketika fikiranku kembali pada kejadian di pohon bunga ume tadi. Gamabaran yang kulihat tadi, apa maksudnya?

Ku pejamkan mataku, fikiranku terus melayang hingga kurasakan seperti ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku. Ku buka pelahan mataku, aku terkejut ketika mendapati Kibum yang berdiri tepat di sampingku.

"AAAAKKKKhhhhhhhhh" teriakku, sungguh aku terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin dia muncul disaat saat seperti ini.

TOK TOK TOK

"Chagi, kau kenapa?"

Dapat ku dengar suara eomma yang mengetuk pintu kamar mandiku.

"Tidak apa apa eomma" ucapku menenangkan eomma

"Lalu kenapa kau berteriak?"

"Aku tadi hanya melihat KECOA PENGGANGGU eomma" ucapku dan menatap tajam Kibum tepat saat ku ucapkan kata 'kecoa pengganggu'.

"Ah eomma kira ada apa, cepat selesaikan mandimu dan turun makan malam" setelah itu dapat ku dengar langkah eomma yang menjauh.

"YA! Apa apaan kau Kim Kibum, seenaknya masuk kamar mandi. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang mandi. Cepat keluar" ucapku panjang lebar. Tapi apa. Dia hanya tersenyum memandangku.

Kibum semakin mendekat kearah ku dengan senyuman yang sungguh membuatku merinding.

"YA! Ma.. mau apa kau? Berhenti di situ" ucapku, sungguh perasaan ku tidak enak.

"Kenapa Hae? Aku hanya ingin membantu menggosokkan punggung mu" ucapnya

"Ti.. tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri"

"Kau yakin?" dapat ku lihat seringgai mesumnya kembali muncul

"Cepat keluar, atau akan kulakukan segala cara untuk membuatmu pergi dalam hidupku selamanya" ancamku. Ya Tuhan tolong aku..

"Baiklah baiklah, aku kan hanya bercanda" ucapnya dan TING! Tiba tiba dia hilang entah kemana.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan mandiku yang sungguh menegangkan. Aku turun untuk makan malam. Makan malam pun selesai, kembali aku ke kamar. Ku rabahkan tubuhku ke kasur tercintaku ini. Hanya dia yang bisa membuat tubuhku nyaman.

.

.

Pagi pun tiba. Kubuka perlahan kelopak mataku. Baru mataku terbuka aku sudah melihat Kibum yang diam dihadapanku. "Pagi Hae" sapanya dengan senyum yang aku akui sangat menawan.

Hari ini hari Minggu dan ku putuskan akan pergi tempat kemarin. Ada yang harus ku ketahui.

.

.

Aku berjalan seorang diri menuju pohon bunga ume kemarin. Ya kali ini aku benar benar sendiri. Akhir akhir ini Kibum memang sering menghilang tiba tiba.

Sesampainya aku di pohon kemarin, aku melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang memandang lurus pada pohon itu. Pandangan yang benar benar menggetarkan hati ku. Dapat kulihat pancaran kesediahan, kerinduan dan penyesalan yang terpancar dari sepasang mata sang wanita.

Tidak lama kemudian sosok wanita tersebut pergi. Ku hampiri pohon ume itu dan aku melihat sebuah saputangan berwarna putih gading yang terjatuh di rerumputan. Ku ambil saputangan itu dan dapat kulihat ukiran sebuah nama 'Kim' dengan sulaman berbentuk bunga. Mungkin ini punya wanita tadi. Ingin kukembalikan saputangan ini tapi sepertinya wanita tadi telah menghilang.

Pandanganku kembali ku alihkan pada pohon ume ini. Ku ulurkan tanganku untuk kembali menyentuh batang pohon ini. Kembali dapat ku lihat gambaran suatu kejadian, tapi yang ini berbeda dari yang kemarin. Kali ini aku melihat seorang gadis menangis dalam pelukan seorang pemuda yang bisa kupastikan pemuda itu adalah Kibum.

"_Oppa… hiks… aku tidak ingin pergi, aku ingin disini bersama oppa hiks" isak tangis sang gadis._

"_Chagi, dengarkan oppa. Oppa janji ini tidak akan lama. Oppa akan membuat keluarga kita kembali bersatu." Tutur kata yang begitu lembut Kibum lontarkan seraya mengelus rambut panjang sang gadis._

"_Janji?" yakin sang gadis melepaskan pelukkannya._

"_Oppa janji" ucap Kibum tersenyum_

_Sang gadis ikut tersenyum. Terlihat sang gadis melepaskan gelang berbahan emas putih dari pergelangannya. Dipasangkan gelang tersebut ke pergelangan tangan Kibum. Hal itu pun juga dilakukan oleh Kibum, melepaskan gelang serupa yang sebelumnya ia pakai yang kemudian dipakaikannya ke pergelangan sang gadis. _*ah bahasanya ribet banget, intinya tukeran gelang*

"_Ini sebagai tanda janji kita" ucap sang gadis yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kibum._

"_Aku akan membawa kau dan eomma kembali" ucapan terakhir yang Kibum ucapkan sebelum kembali mereka kambali berpelukan._

Gelang itu, seperti nya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana?

Gambaran itupun kembali menghilang.

.

.

Kesokan harinya, Sekolah. Kelas

Aku termenung menatap keluar jendela. Merenungi kejadian kejadian yang telah aku alami. Seketika aku dapat merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangku.

"Aku merindukanmu Hae" ucapnya

Tanpa menolehpun aku tau siapa yang memelukku sekarang.

"Aku tidak, malah aku bersyukur kau menghilang dari hidupku" ucapku cuek

"Kau jahat sekali" cibirnya.

Ah aku jadi ingat gambaran yang kemarin ku lihat. Ingin sekali kutanyakan hal ini pada Kibum.

"Kibum, aku ingin bicara" ucapku serius

"Sudah ku bilangkan panggil aku Bummie. Bicara saja"

"Tidak mau. Tapi tidak disini, ikuti aku" Kami pun keluar kelas

Atap sekolah, disinilah kami berada. Kubalikkan tubuhku hingga kami saling berhadapan.

"Aku ingin bertanya" ucapku memulai pembicaraan.

"Tanyakan saja" ucapnya

"Sebenarnya kau ini apa sebelum menjadi arwah?"

"Tentu saja manusia"

"Apa kau sudah mati?"

"Mungkin"

"Dimana kau dimakamkan?"

Kibum menautkan alisnya bingung, " Sebenanya ada apa sih?"

"Jawab saja" desakku

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingat"

"Pertanyaan terakhir" sedikit ku tarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, "Apa kau memiliki seorang adik?" lanjutku

Dapat ku lihat perubahan mimic mukanya. " Aku tidak tau" ucapnya dengan suara pelan.

"Bagaimana kau tidak tau" terus ki desak dia. Aku benar benar penasaran.

"Ku mohon jangan tanyakan itu lagi, aku benar benar tidak tau" tetap Kibum menjawab dengan suara pelan hingga tiba tiba aku melihat dia meringis kesakitan dan memegang dadanya.

"Akkhh" erangnya

"Kibum, kau kenapa? Kau tidak apa apakan?" ucapku panic.

Tak beberapa lama Kibum kembali seperti semula. "Aku tidak apa apa. Jika tidak ada yang ditanyakan lagi, ayo kita pergi"

Aku mengikuti langkahnya yang telah mengahuluiku. Aneh, aku baru tau jika arwah bisa merasa sakit layaknya manusia.

.

.

Aku mengitari supermarket demi mencari bahan bahan yang eomma pesan. Sampai dibagian sayuran. Aku melihat wanita yang kulihat di taman bunga ume tempo hari. Ku hampiri wanita tersebut.

"Permisi, ahjumma" sapa ku ramah

Wanita itu berbalik mengahadapku, "Ne ada apa nak?" balasnya tak kalah ramah.

"Ini, aku menemukan ini dekat pohon bunga ume dan sepertinya ini milik ahjumma, karena sebelummya aku melihat ahjumma berdiri mengahap pohon itu" ucapku mencoba menjelaskan dan menyodorkan sapu tangan yang ku temukan.

"Ah, benar ini milik ahjumma. Terima kasih nak, saputangan ini sangat berharga untuk ahjumma" ucapnya girang.

"Ne, tidak masalah ahjumma" balas ku tersenyum

Tiba tiba ada seorang gadis yang menghampiri kami. "Eomma apa sudah selesai?" tanyanya pada wanita dihadapanku.

Kuperhatikan gadis muda yang baru datang ini. Sepertinya wajahnya tidak asing, mirip dengan seseorang.

"Ne sudah, ayo kita pergi" ucap wanita itu. "Sekali lagi terima kasih nak" lanjutnya

Aku terus memperhatikan gadis muda ini, hingga pandanganku mengangkap sesuatu yang mengelilingi pergelangan tangan sang gadis.

Ah aku ingat, dia gadis yang muncul dalam penglihatanku. Tak menunggu lagi aku menyusul mereka yang telah pergi.

"Maaf, tunggu sebentar" ucapku menghentikan pergerakan mereka.

Ahjumma tadi berbalik, "Ada apa nak?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu"

"Tentu saja"

"Apa.. apa kalian mengenal seorang pemuda bernama Kim Kibum?" tanya ku ragu ragu.

Dapat kulihat perubahan mimic mereka. Reaksi yang sama yang kudapatakan dari Kibum.

.

.

Café

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal oppa ku?" langsung aku dihadapkan oleh pertanyaan sang gadis.

"Sebelumnya, izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Nama ku Lee Donghae"

"Aku Kim Heechul dan gadis disampingku adalah Kim Sae Hee, putriku." Ahjumma Kim memperkenalkan diri.

"Dari mana kau mengenal oppaku?" kembali pertanyaan itu yang dilontarkan oleh gadis dihadapan ku yang kini ku ketahui bernama Sae Hee.

"Mungkin aku akan di tertawakan jika mengatakan ini" aku menghela nafas sesaat. Mereka tetap diam sepertinya menantikan apa yang akan ku katakan selanjutnya.

"Aku mengenal Kibum dari pohon bunga ume terbesar yang berada di taman bunga ume itu" kulanjutkan ucapanku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku memiliki kelebihan. Aku pernah mendapatkan gambaran tentang Kibum dan kau Sae Hee yang sedang bersama di bawah pohon ume itu.

"Bisakah kamu menjelaskannya nak" tutur lembut ahjumma Kim

Aku pun menceritakan semuanya dari pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Kibum hingga saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu oppa ku sudah menjadi arwah? Kau ingin bilang oppa ku sudah mati hah? Konyol" ucap Sae Hee dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Sebenarnya akupun tidak tau. Untuk hal itu lah aku ada disini, bisakah kalian ceritakan tentang Kibum? Aku harus meluruskan ini semua" ucapku menatap lurus mereka.

"Baiklah akan ku ceritakan semuanya padamu" ucap ahjumma Kim

.

.

Aku bergegas lari ke kamarku membuka semua laci dan lemari yang ada dikamarku. 'Aku yakin pernah menemukan gelang itu, ahhgg dimana ku simpan gelang itu' batinku. Aku terus mencari dan mencari hingga akhirnya aku menemukan gelang tersebut. Benar dugaanku. Sekarang dimana Kibum? Ah sepertinya aku tau. Aku langsung berlari keluar rumah. Dia pasti ada disana.

.

.

Ternyata benar Kibum ada disini. Dibawah pohon bunga ume. Tempat pertama kami bertemu. Aku berjalan menghampirinya. "Hei"

Kibum pun menonggakkan kepalnya. "Hae.." ucapnya lemah.

"Aku bingung" ucapku seraya mendudukan diri disebelahnya.

Terlihat Kibum mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikuti ku? Bukankah seharusnya arwah sepertimu memiliki dunia sendiri?" ucapku memandangnya.

"Entahlah. Tidak ada yang bisa mendengarku, meliatku ataupun menyentuh ku, hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengan mu. Hanya kamu yang bisa melihatku" ucapnya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak, bukan hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu. Kau tau Shim Changmin? Anak tingkat 1? Dia juga bisa melihatmu, bahkan orang yang memiliki kelibihan sepertiku pun bisa melihatmu" ucapku menyangkal penuturannya barusan.

"Ya mungkin kau benar" ucapnya tetap pandangannya lurus ke depan

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya menempel pada ku"

"Aku kesepian."ucapnya menundukkan wajahnya. "Hanya kamu yang bisa berkomunikasi dan menyentuhku Hae, mungkin itu alasan kenapa aku hanya menempel padamu" lanjutnya

"Bukan" bantahku. "Inilah sebenarnya alasanmu menempel terus padaku" ucapku seraya menujukan gelangnya.

Terlihat Kibum sangat terkejut melihat gelang yang sekarang ada ditanganku ini.

"Kau mencari ini demi janjimu dimasa lalu kan?"

"Sae Hee.." desisnya. Dan tak lama lelehan air mata pun meluncur dikedua matanya.

Sungguh hatiku terasa seperti luka yang ditetesi air jeruk nipis. Perih, sangat perih hatiku melihat nya tak berdaya seperti ini.

Kupeluk dia, membiarkan Kibum meluapkan semua emosinya. Setelah Kibum mulai stabil, kulepaskan pelukanku.

"Kau baik baik saja?"

Kibum hanya mengagguk. "Hae.. bisa kau membantuku?"

" Tentu" jawabku mantab

"Tolong serahkan gelang itu pada adikku Sae Hee, katakana padanya aku sungguh minta maaf tidak bisa menepati janjiku"

"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang mengatakannya langsung"

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku arwah sekarang"

Aku tersenyum, "Serahkan padaku"

.

.

Keesokkan harinya ku bawa Kibum kembali ke taman ini. "Untuk apa kau bawa aku kesini? Kau bilang ingin membantuku?"

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi" ucapku

Tak beberapa lama kemudian muncul sosok seorang gadis yang berjalan menghampiri kami. "Donghae ssi, ada apa kau meminta bertemu?" tanya gadis itu yang sudah bisa ditebak siapa dia. Ya Kim Sae Hee.

Dapat ku lihat perubahan mimic Kibum antara senang, sedih, dan penyesalan bercampur menjadi satu.

"Ini…" ucapku menyerahkan gelangnya

"Ini kan? Tidak mungkin. Jadi benar semua yang telah kau katakan?" butiran kristal sudah menumpuk di kedua matanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk

"Hiks.. bisakah aku bertemu dengan oppaku?"

"Dia ada dihadapanmu sekarang"

"Hiks.. oppa.. hiks" tangisan sudah tak terbendung lagi oleh Sae Hee

Melihat adiknya menangis membuat Kibum mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk sang adik tercinta. Tapi usahanya itu nihil, Kibum sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuh Sae Hee.

"Hae…" Bisik Kibum

"Sae Hee, apa kau ingin bertemu dengan Kibum?"

"Sangat, kumohon" ucapnya memelas

"Pegang tanganku" kataku. Dengan ragu Sae Hee pun menggenggam tanganku. Bersamaan dengan itu ku genggam tangan Kibum.

"Pejamkan mata kalian, rasakan aura yang berada disekitarmu" arahku

Angin bertiup menerbangkan kelopak bunga ume yang sedang bermekaran. Seketika kami merasakan waktu berhenti.

"OPPAA…" seru Sae Hee

'Sepertinya berhasil' batinku

Perlahan kulepaskan genggaman tangan pada mereka.

"Sekarang kalian terhubung. Selesaikanlah masalah kalian" ucapku

Kini Kibum dan Sae Hee saling berhadapan. Entah apa arti dari pandangan mereka, semua rasa bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"Sae Hee.." ucap pelan Kibum.

"OPPAA…." Sae Hee pun menghambur ke pelukan Kibum dan hal itu disambut hangat Kibum.

"Oppa kemana saja, aku dan eomma selalu mencari oppa"

"Maaf, oppa berniat untuk menemuimu saat kalian kembali ke Korea, tapi hari itu aku mengalami kecelakaan hingga aku seperti ini"

Sae Hee hanya bisa menangis di pelukan Kibum

"Maaf, oppa benar benar minta maaf. Sampai ajal menjemputpun oppa tidak bisa menepati janji oppa"

"Tidak oppa, kita pasti bisa berkumpul lagi"

Kibum tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya. " Mulai sekarang tolong jaga eomma, oppa sangat mencintai kalian"

"Tidak, aku akan menjaga eomma bersama oppa"

Seakan tak menghiraukan ucapan Sae Hee berusan Kibum kembali melanjutkan perkataanya. "Dan ini, jaga gelang ini. Aku akan selalu bersama kalian melalui gelang ini"

"Aku mencintai kalian" kembali Kibum memeluk Sae Hee.

Angin pun kembali berhembus dan seakan membawa waktu kembali.

"Oppa…" Sae Hee masih terus menangis dan memeluk gelang Kibum

.

.

Aku dan Kibum berjalan pulang. Tapi tiba tiba Kibum menarik lenganku hingga kini kami saling berhadapan.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya yang kemudian memelukku. Kubalas pelukannya

Dilepaskannya pelukannya padaku. Kibum menatap dalam mataku.

"Sekarang aku bisa pergi dengan tenang" ucapnya tersenyum

Aku tak sanggup berkata apa apa. Seharusnya aku senangkan akhirnya dia bisa pergi dari hidupku. Tapi apa ini, kenapa aku tidak rela dia pergi

Perlahan dia dekatkan wajahnya padaku. Hingga bibir kami saling bertemu. Kibum menciumku dengan sangat lembutnya.

"Saranghae" itulah kata terakhir yang dia ucapkan sebelum Kibum benar benar menghilang.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu Kibum seakan lenyap dari hidupku. Bahkan aku belum sempat mengatakan 'Nado', tapi dia sudah pergi.

Aku terus melamun di mejaku. Hingga lamunanku buyar saat soesangnim datang.

"Anak anak, hari ini kalian medapatkan teman baru, silakan masuk " ucap Park seosangnim

"Annyeong. Namaku Kim Kibum. Salam kenal"

END


End file.
